Kensington High
by Twisted Myth
Summary: The characters of CSI and CSI: Miami are students at Kensington High School **Chapter One Uploaded**
1. Introduction

Title: Kensington High  
  
Author: Raven  
  
Summary: The characters of CSI and CSI: Miami are students at Kensington High.  
  
Pairings: Grissom/Sara, Catherine/Warrick, Calleigh/Speed, Horatio/Megan, Eric Delko/Jessica, Nick/Olivia, Alexx/Adam, Greg/Vanessa  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of them from CSI. Don't sue me. I do own Vanessa, Olivia, Adam, and Jessica.  
  
Backstory: Nick and Sara are brother and sister. Their parents hate each other and resent having the kids so they pretty much ignore them. Nick is a year older than Sara. Sara immerses herself in science to get away from her arguing parents.  
  
Gil Grissom is mostly more interested in bugs than people and is considered anti-social by most of the students. He lives with his mother since his father left when he was younger.  
  
Catherine Willows is very socially active and popular. She's the one in school who most girls want to be or be friends with and most guys want to date. To her parents she's the perfect kid, although she's far from it.  
  
Warrick Brown is essentially being raised by his grandmother. He plays basketball on the schools team.  
  
Greg Sanders is best friend to just about everyone he meets. Like the majority of his friends, he's looking forward to high school. He's usually hyper and eager to please.  
  
Horatio Caine lives with a friend of the family after his mother died and he didn't have his father around. He's pretty quiet. His best friend (and girlfriend) is Megan, who's helped him through just about everything. He's found that no matter what, he can always talk to Megan.  
  
Megan Donnor has a great life. She gets along with her family and everyone who knows her. She's been dating Horatio for almost 2 years.  
  
Calleigh Duquesne hates her home life. Her parents are both drunks who are physically abusive to each other, and occasionally her and her brothers. Her brothers are all younger than she is and she tries her hardest to protect them, but she's determined to get out of the house as quickly as she can.  
  
Tim 'Speed' Speedle is a quiet person, but far from shy. He loves to read and hang out with his friends.  
  
Eric Delko is a total people person. He loves spending time with his family, as well as his friends. He's lead in the swim team and loves science almost as much as swimming. brbr  
  
Grissom, Catherine, and Horatio are Seniors. Warrick, Adam, Nick, and Megan are Juniors. Calleigh, Speed, Olivia, Sara, and Alexx are Sophomores. Greg, Eric, Jessica, and Vanessa are Freshmen. 


	2. First Day Part One

Chapter One

Greg, Eric, Vanessa, and Jessica stood in front of the high school, looking around. Greg had insisted they all get there early. "Come on guys. This is like monumental. We all actually made it to high school, unlike everyone thought." Greg said with a huge grin. 

"Like we didn't know already." Jessica said half grumbling.

"I thought it was a good idea, coming here early." Vanessa said, looking more over at Greg than she was at the school. 

"You would." Vanessa said under her breath, but just loud enough for the girl next to her to hear her.

"Cheer up Nessa. This is supposed to be a great day." Eric said, joining in the conversation.

……………

"Nicky! You're gonna make us late for school." Sara yelled down the hallway to her brothers bedroom.

"Would I ever let you be late for school?" Nick asked before looking at his sister's stance. "Maybe you shouldn't answer that question." He said, grabbing his backpack and walking out the door, Sara following shortly behind.

Sara got into the passenger seat not looking at Nick. "Know what? Next time I'm getting a ride with someone else." 

Nick grinned. "Who else would you get a ride with?"

"Calleigh will be mad at you if you make us late. She hates being late for the first day of school." Sara said, not bothering to answer his question. 

Calleigh stood outside of her house, looking impatient. Her brothers had already went to their school on the bus, leaving her here waiting for her ride. Finally the somewhat new Jeep Wrangler pulled up in front of her and she got in the backseat. "Can't even be on time for the first day of school, huh, Nick?" She asked, a small smile on her face. They'd probably get there on time, but just barely.

"Will the both of you cut it out. We _will be there before the bell rings." Nick insisted, risking a look at the time. 'Maybe.' He said to himself. _

At about the same time that Nick, Sara, and Calleigh arrived at the school, the buses were letting students off. "So, what did I tell you?" Nick asked, glad that he'd actually gotten them there on time. With Sara and Calleigh, you never knew what would happen.

"Next time try actually getting up to your alarm clock instead." Sara said as she and Calleigh walked away from him.

Nick only smiled and went to find his best friend. Sure enough Tim Speedle was sitting on a bench outside of school, nose in a book, not paying attention to the outside world. "Hey, man." Nick said, snatching the book away from him without losing the page Speed was on. "You're gonna miss the start of a new school year if you don't hurry up." He said, handing the book back once Speed was standing up. 

"Gotta question for you." Speed said, as they walked into the school.

"What?" Nick asked, saying hi to a girl that he was walking past. Her name was Olivia Brooks, probably the only girl he'd ever actually really liked in his whole life. He nearly fell over another student when she answered him.

"Were you serious when you said that Sara was going to take the 12th grade Physics class, or were you just pulling my leg?" Speed questioned curiously.

"This time I'm completely serious. She starts the classes tomorrow actually." Nick said, his mind barely paying attention to Speed. Olivia Brooks actually talked to him. He said hi to her and she replied. This was turning out to be a great day for him. "So, I drove your girlfriend to school today." Nick said, waiting for the inevitable answer. The same answer he got every time he mentioned the word girlfriend in front of Speed.

"She's _not_ my girlfriend." Speed said, his voice louder than he intended when he realized people were looking at them. "Calleigh isn't my girlfriend." He insisted.

"Yeah sure." He said before realizing that Speed was like three feet in front of him. "Hey. I was talking to you. Did I mention that Calleigh and Sara were talking about you this morning while they were busy ignoring me?"

………………

Gil Grissom quietly made his way to his seat in the advanced placement Physics class, looking towards the front. Catherine, who had surprised the other popular students the year before with the knowledge that she actually had a brain, sat one seat up and over from him. They lived practically next door to each other and actually got along, despite their more than obvious differences.

"Class. Tomorrow there's going to be another student in this class. Her name is Sara and she's a Sophomore here at Kensington. I hope you'll all make her feel welcome." Mr. Harper finished the announcement. "Now if you'll all turn your books to page 12…"

"So Gil? Enjoying class so far?" Catherine asked at the end of the class.

"Cath, it was the first day." He replied, gathering up the things he had on the desk.

"No opinion?" She questioned.

"Not yet." He said, walking to the door with Catherine right behind him.

"You know Warrick, right?" Catherine asked as She and Gil went to their lockers. Hers was only a few rows down from his.

"How could I not? You're always talking about him." Grissom said, somewhat teasingly, knowing that it bothered Catherine.

"I am not." She said before dismissing it with a shake of her head. "Well, he's friends with Nick Stokes and Nick is Sara's brother." Catherine started, glancing over at Grissom.

"And I need to know this, why?" He asked, closing his locker.

"No reason, really. Just casual observation." Cath answered, closing her locker. "Got a History class to get to, so see you in about 2 hours." She said, walking in the opposite direction of Grissom without another word.

A/N: Yeah, sorry for ending it here, but don't worry. I'll eventually get farther in this fic. Oh, and I tried to keep the characters as close to canon as possible, but some just had to be changed to fit my story.


End file.
